Clan:Zer0 Pvm
We are Zer0 Pvm. A Runescape clan based on the Player-vs-Monster scene of the game. Zer0 PvM has been around for several years already and still going strong. The clan welcomes both experienced aswell as 'beginner PvMers'. This allows our community to contain a larger variety of characters and personalities than other clans. Members of Zer0 PvM team up with each other to encounter the bosses in RuneScape with a group of friends instead of random people. In Zer0, you will have the opportunity to make new friends with the same mindset as yourself, with the same goals in the game. Many of our members have become close friends with each other and all will try to build / keep up the great community we've established throughout the years. Zer0 PvM is therefore a community clan based on PvM, rather than just a PvM clan. Our goals are to make sure every single Zer0 member can kill bosses around RuneScape without getting crashed, to give our members a vast and wide variety of events to go to, upholding the Zer0 pride by showing people around RuneScape which clan "runs" the PvM scene. Aside of those goals, we wish to make a lot of money of course! We strive to be the best at what we do. We are the #1 anticrash clan of RuneScape. To be able to uphold that goal, we require all of our members to stay active both ingame and on our own forums. The staff team of Zer0 PvM has been carefully selected upon many qualities and abilities. Some examples: Friendly, Dedication, Creativity, Fairness, Assertive, Integrity and Loyalty. This means our staff team has the capacity to succesfully lead this clan and move it in the right direction. The whole team is always ready to answer your questions and will always help you with anything clan related. We are Zer0 PvM. We run PvM. Zer0 PvM Requirements - 137+ Combat - 99 Attack - 99 Strength - 99 Magic - 99 Ranged - 99 Defence - 96+ Summoning - 95+ Prayer - 96+ Herblore Requirement: http://forums.zer0-pvm.com/pages/clan_reqs Want to Apply? : http://forums.zer0-pvm.com/pages/app/ ''' '''The Perks of being in Zer0 Pvm : - Teamspeak Server. - Warbands FC. - Minimum of 3 Events per week. - Learning opportunities at any boss / any role. - Weekly teaching events at many high-lvl bosses - Friendly Environment. - Loads of people with high knowledge of the game, able to help you out with any questions you have. - Tier 7 Citadel, allowing any rank in Zer0 PvM to take out an avatar, as long as you've capped in the citadel. 'Rules of Zer0 PvM ' Below are all the rules you must abide to while in Zer0 PvM. Minor Offences 1. RESPECT ALL CLAN MEMBERS. 2.'' DO NOT POST OR ADVERTISE ANY ADULT CONTENT.'' 3.'' DO NOT PK CLAN MEMBERS.'' 4.YOU MUST ALWAYS BE IN THE CLAN CHAT WHILE ONLINE, AND HAVE IT SET TO 'ON'. 5. IF YOU ARE PRESENT AT A BOSS YOU MUST HOP TO BLESS & ANTICRASH IF CALLED. 6. NO SYMBOLS IN THE CLAN CHAT. 7. MANDATORY EVENTS MUST BE ATTENDED IF ONLINE. 8. YOU MUST HAVE CLAN REQUIREMENTS AT ALL TIMES. 9. ENGLISH ONLY IN THE CLAN CHAT OR ANY ZER0 RELATED CHATS. 10. DO NOT ADVERTISE ANY SCAM/HACK WEBSITES OR SKYPE/VENTRILLO SERVERS IN THE CLAN CHAT OR OFFSITE. 11. PVM'ING WITH BLACKLISTED/BANNED MEMBERS. 12. STAKING. Major Offences Any of the below will result in a kick from the clan. 1. LEAKING 2. SCAMMING/LURING 3. BOTTING 4. CRASHING CLAN MEMBERS For more information, please PM a Leader in game, or join "Zer0Help" FC, or check our official website or forums at zer0-pvm.com and forums.zer0-pvm.com respectively. ZER0 PVM - THE #1 AND MOST ACTIVE PVM CLAN OF RUNESCAPE! Credits Score Pion & Ermanzego Category:ClansCategory:Pay-to-Play ClansCategory:Featured ClansCategory:Active ClanCategory:Pvm Clans